


ART: Teddy & Delphi at Hogwarts

by ElectraCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU Delphini is not raised by the Rowles, Cousins, Family, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Inspired by Fanart, Mischief, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: A portrait of Teddy Lupin and Delphini Lestrange planning some mischief at Hogwarts, as described by Nefaria_Black in her story "Birds become Dragons".





	ART: Teddy & Delphi at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds become Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880555) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 



This is the third piece of fanart I've made for this fic - Nefaria_Black probably thinks I'm weird by now lol :D But sometimes one's hand just... slips! I hope you enjoy this piece (and the different art style)! If you do, make sure to check out "Birds become Dragons" :)

 

 

 


End file.
